


Тот самый Арсений

by Иваристаль (Ivaristal)



Category: Actor RPF, Russian Actor RPF, Антон Шастун, Арсений Попов, Илья Макаров, Импровизация - Fandom, Не спать!
Genre: AU, M/M, броманс - Freeform, дружба, нецензурная лексика, повседневность, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaristal/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C
Summary: Каково это — узнать, что тот самый Арсений, про которого рассказывал тебе твой лучший друг Илья Макаров, на самом деле лишь выдумка?Но, чёрт возьми, кто же тогда встреченный в подъезде синеглазый брюнет со стопкой книг, откликнувшийся на столь редкое имя и подтвердивший, что идёт от Ильи?





	Тот самый Арсений

**Author's Note:**

> Эту работу можно прочитать и на фикбуке: [«Тот самый Арсений»](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5977173).

И угораздило же Макара сломать ногу летом! Ладно бы в другое время года — тут вам и лужи демисезонья, и зимний гололёд, и возможность безнаказанно пропускать пары, сидя в домашнем тепле и уюте… Но летом, да ещё когда изматывающая сессия уже позади, а впереди долгожданный период тепла и свободы! Антон от души сочувствовал другу, а потому старался почаще его навещать, чтобы Илюхе не было скучно. В конце концов, живут-то всего в паре автобусных остановок друг от друга, при желании так и вовсе пешком дотопать можно. Тем более что гостинцы не такие уж и тяжёлые — килограмм апельсинов да большая банка Нутеллы, которую его друг любил, наверное, даже больше, чем Винни-Пух — мёд.

А вот и знакомый подъезд. За годы их дружбы Шастун успел перерасти Илью на два сантиметра и сменить место жительства, но вокруг Макара всё оставалось прежним: всё такие же пышные кусты сирени у крыльца, рассохшаяся деревянная дверь подъезда, так и не замазанная надпись «ШиМ», собственноручно выцарапанная ими в седьмом классе на штукатурке межэтажной площадки…

Вспоминая, как карябал ключом побелку, сидя на плечах у Макара — хотелось оставить свой след высоко-высоко, под самым потолком, чтобы никто не сумел закрасить свидетельство их дружбы — и старательно выводя прямые палочки букв, Антон совершенно не смотрел по сторонам. Да и зачем ему? Он столько раз поднимался по этим ступеням, днём и ночью, летом и зимой, наивным лопоухим семиклашкой и бухим в стельку студентом… Да он с закрытыми глазами мог бы пройтись по этой лестнице и не навернуться даже несмотря на всю свою жирафью неуклюжесть!

Однако Антон совсем забыл, что в подъезде может быть кто-то кроме него.

Упругий толчок в плечо, и тут же на ногу что-то упало.

Кажется, он с кем-то столкнулся.

— Извините, я вас не заметил, — честно признался он, только теперь обнаружив перед собой человека, а на полу — разлетевшуюся стопку выроненных им книг. — Позвольте, я помогу?

Не дожидаясь ответа, он отставил свой пакет с гостинцами к стенке, принимаясь подбирать и аккуратно складывать в стопку рассыпавшиеся по полу книги. В памяти что-то шевельнулось — Илюха недавно упоминал, что к нему на днях должен заглянуть за какой-то там профильной архитектурно-дизайнерской литературой тот парень, с которым он в последнее время сдружился и про которого рассказывал забавные истории.

Антон глянул на незнакомца — вроде подходит под описание: довольно высокий, хотя всё равно ниже их с Макаром, темноволосый, смазливый, на вид примерно их возраста. Глаза б ещё рассмотреть для полной уверенности…

— Вы случайно не от Ильи? — спросил он, помещая собранную стопку книг на точно такую же в руках брюнета.

Предполагаемый друг Макара вскинул на него глаза.

Синие-синие.

То ли Илюха наврал про «голубые, как его ориентация», то ли просто в недостаточно освещённом подъезде они казались темнее.

— Ну да, а что? — мелодично подтвердил незнакомец.

— Тот самый Арсений, который гей? — ляпнул Шастун, не подумав. Серьёзно, если бы ему кто-то сказал «Ты тот самый Антон, который гей?», он бы сначала врезал, а потом уже вспомнил, что, вообще-то, и правда гей.

— Ну да, — ошалело-смущённо подтвердил новоявленный Арсений. Правду говорил Илюха про его мягкий характер — только такой человек и может вместо проявления агрессии к досужему приставале вот так беззащитно хлопнуть длинными ресницами.

«Мало ли что он про меня подумает? Надо бы как-то подбодрить, что ли. Хороший же парень», — решил Антон и тут же приступил к делу.

— Здо́рово вас наконец увидеть, я о вас столько хорошего слышал! — от души улыбнулся Шастун, жалея, что из-за книг не сможет пожать ему руку. — Я Антон. Ну, или Шаст. Давай на ты, а? Илюха тебе наверняка про меня много рассказывал, равно как и мне про тебя, так что, считай, свои люди!

Глубоко внутри Антон сам поражался, что его вдруг так понесло. Обычно он сходился с новыми людьми крайне тяжело и неохотно, долго дичился, отгораживался от них, держал дистанцию… А тут с чего-то всё вверх тормашками перевернулось, общается тут с едва знакомым парнем так, будто полжизни его знает, как Илью. Хотя чего ещё ждать от друга Макара? Илюха сам тёплый и солнечный, вполне естественно, что на его свет слетаются личности ему под стать.

Да и Шасту всегда было интересно увидеть своими глазами того самого Арсения.

Да и, что уж там, он красивый.

— Ой, ладно, я пойду, Илья там, наверное, уже заждался, да и книги тяжёлые, не хочу, чтобы у тебя из-за меня руки отвалились, — попрощался Антон с обескураженным такой словоохотливостью парнем и направился к лифту.

— Постой! — окликнул его Арсений. — Ты пакет забыл!

— Слишком тебе обрадовался, наверное, — шутливо произнёс Антон, возвращаясь за пакетом и внутренне обмирая от того, что эта шутка состояла из сплошной правды.

Да что это с ним такое? Вон и при столкновении вместо резонного «Блять!» выдал нечто в духе излишне воспитанного петербуржского первоклассника, и сейчас чуть ли не прямым текстом шпарит что бог на душу положит. Никогда такого не было, а тут вдруг!

Хотя, может, так и надо?

— Так, ладно, я пошёл. Удачи с твоим дизайнерским проектом. Приятно было познакомиться, надеюсь, ещё увидимся, — окончательно попрощался Шаст, получил напутственное «Мне тоже. Кстати, лифт не работает» и принялся цивильно подниматься по лестнице.

А хотелось нестись, перепрыгивая через несколько ступенек сразу.

Впрочем, когда до его ушей донёсся знакомый скрип подъездной двери, Антон и вправду перешёл на эдакий галоп. Если бы пиво в стекляшках нёс, не стал бы, боясь разбить, но из-за перелома Макар воздерживался от сего напитка, поскольку не хотелось лишний раз с гипсом шкандыбать до туалета и обратно, а пить одному Шастуну было впадлу. А с пластиковой банкой Нутеллы и апельсинами ничего не станется.

Открыв дверь своим ключом, — Макар давным-давно дал ему запасную связку, и вот наконец пригодилась, — Шастун громко оповестил о своём приходе:

— Привет-привет-привеееет! Как жизнь, принцесса на горошине? — Илья умудрился сломать ногу, поскользнувшись на гороховом стручке, что и послужило причиной беззлобных подколок.

— Вот погоди, через пару недель мне гипс снимут, и я уже Золушкой стану! — весело откликнулся друг откуда-то с кухни. Наверное, они там с Арсением посиделки устроили, а теперь Илюха убирал со стола или посуду мыл, судя по звяканью тарелок и звуку льющейся воды.

— А почему Золушкой? — не понял Шастун, скидывая кроссовки прям так, не развязывая. Подумаешь, задники помнутся, всё равно уже старые и непрезентабельные на вид.

— Потому, что размер ноги столь же редкий, и мой гипс вряд ли кому другому подойдёт — в голосе друга слышалась скрываемая в бороде усмешка.

Антону хотелось заявить, что шуточка так себе — даже ему, никогда не ломавшему костей, и то было известно, что гипс штука индивидуальная и одноразовая. Но эта мысль быстро промелькнула и исчезла, подогреваемая свежей радостью.

— А я тут в подъезде твоего друга встретил, — поделился Шаст, заходя на кухню. — Ну, того самого Арсения. Классный парень, между прочим, чего ты нас раньше не познакомил?

Макар резко обернулся, случайно стукнув тарелкой по крану.

— Арсения? — как-то излишне удивлённо переспросил он.

— Арсения, — кивнул Антон, пододвигая к себе стоящую на столе корзинку для фруктов, чтобы высыпать в неё апельсины.

— Да не может такого быть! — возмутился Илюха, напрочь позабыв о текущей попусту воде.

Выставив Нутеллу на стол, Шастун скомкал пакет и засунул его в карман джинсов.

— Да как не может, если он только что от тебя с книгами для своего проекта выходил?

Встряхнув головой, будто большой лохматый пёс, Макар отложил тарелку, перекрыл воду и тяжело опёрся о стол.

— Нет никакого Арсения. Придумал я его, Тох.

***

Илья хорошо помнил тот вечер, с которого началась его ложь.

Учебная неделя выдалась тяжёлой, они оба, даром что учились в разных вузах, абсолютно одинаково замучились зубрить конспекты, вылавливать неуловимых преподов и сдавать зачёты. Да и январская погода не радовала — снег был мокрым и противным, а когда ветер швырял его в лицо, ещё и колючим. Словом, так себе неделька. Именно поэтому им был безумно необходим спокойный и размеренный вечер пятницы. Просмотр киношки с лучшим другом под пивко и пиццу — чем не лекарство от стресса, чем не награда за успешное преодоление всех сложностей этой недели?

Ввалившись в съёмную однушку Антона, он был встречен громким «Бля, ща пицца сгорит нахуй! Сам фильм на флешку кинь, там в торренте найдёшь». Мимо с шумом промчался Шаст, торопясь спасти их сегодняшний ужин.

Илья привычно проследовал в комнату и склонился над ноутбуком. Но прежде чем он щёлкнул по иконке торрента, в глаза ему бросилась открытая в браузере переписка, заканчивающаяся приметным оповещением о добавлении в чёрный список. Макар понимал, что совать нос в чужие сообщения неправильно, но ничего не мог с собой поделать — уж слишком стало интересно, как мог такой простой и дружелюбный парень, как Шастун, довести кого-то до подобного шага.

Несколько секунд спустя он уже знал ответ. Торопливо разворачивая окно торрента во весь экран, он думал, как ему быть дальше. Его лучший друг, практически младший — и похуй, что Шастун на несколько месяцев старше, по поведению всё равно так не скажешь — братишка, человек, которому он сызмальства доверял все секреты, оказался геем!

Макар не знал, как реагировать. С одной стороны, ему было как-то не по себе. С другой — Шаст оставался Шастом, тем самым тощим ушастым пацанёнком, с которым они вместе взрывали карбид и отбивали бездомного кошака у мучившего его придурка-старшеклассника.

С кухни уже доносилось радостное «Прикинь, она не сгорела, только сыр не поплавился, а поджарился, но это же ничего, да?», так что времени на тщательное принятие решения уже не оставалось, и Макаров выбрал единственный подходящий вариант — сделать вид, будто ничего не видел и не знает.

А там видно будет.

О чём был фильм, Илья так толком и не понял, погружённый в свои размышления. Ему было дико осознавать, что кого-то могут привлекать не мягкие женские округлости, а мужские тела. Ладно женщины, их сама природа подрядила мужчин любить, чтобы человечество не вымерло, но чтобы мужчины? Как так-то вообще?

Он смотрел на Шастуна, с охотой отпивающего из бутылки «Клинского», и у него в голове не укладывалось, что, возможно, он точно так же припадает губами к чьему-то щетинистому подбородку, шее с кадыком или чему похлеще. Он видел, как Тоха ёрзает своей костлявой задницей по дивану, устраиваясь поудобней, и старался не представлять, для чего ещё он эту задницу использует. Хотя, может, и не использует, может он сам на чужие задницы падок, хер его знает…

В какой-то момент Макар испугался, что Антон может испытывать к нему что-то совсем не дружеское, но, поглядев на довольно уминающего пиццу Шастуна, понял, что это вряд ли. В присутствии объекта симпатии он бы не расхаживал в растянутых домашних трениках, да и ел бы гораздо аккуратней, не набивая полный рот еды.

Ближе к середине фильма Илья окончательно удостоверился, что, по сути, ничего не изменилось: Тоха так и остался Тохой, похуй, нравятся ему мужики или тёлки. Зато встал другой вопрос — что делать?

Вариант «ничего» Макаров отметал подчистую — совсем ничего не делать он не мог. Представив, каково Шасту, если он не может поделиться секретом даже с лучшим другом, разве мог Илья ничего не предпринять? Продолжая притворяться, будто смотрит фильм, Макар ушёл в себя, пытаясь вообразить, каково это — хранить тайну, из-за раскрытия которой тебя могут внести в чёрный список, а то и вовсе избить. А любовь? Тут к девушке-то порой не знаешь, как подступиться, а к парню каково? Тем более что геев определённо меньше, чем нормальных мужиков, иначе с чего бы им зваться сексуальными меньшинствами?

Нет, определённо нужно было что-то делать, как-то поддержать, что ли. Но как? Неплохо бы честно признаться, что случайно заглянул в переписку, но Шаст и без того наверняка огорчён, что виртуальный друг отказался от него, вон даже кино почти не комментирует, что ему несвойственно. Голубой он, радужный или и вовсе полосатый в крапинку, Тоха всегда был весьма эмоциональным, так зачем портить такой долгожданный вечер отдыха разборками, криками и мотанием друг другу нервов?

Решив отложить размышления на завтра, Илья запоздало попробовал вникнуть в суть фильма, но не преуспел в этом — мысли о поддержке друга упрямо отказывались покидать его прихмелевшую голову.

И тут главный герой фильма начал излагать историю, приключившуюся с ним самим, начав с пресловутого «Один мой друг…», и Макарова осенило: нужно придумать друга-гея и рассказать про него Антону, чтобы тот, узнав, как лояльно Илья к нему отнёсся, сумел признаться ему в своей ориентации!

Макар всегда, с раннего детства был человеком основательным. Ему нравилось делать всё тщательно, с чувством, толком, расстановкой, прям как батя говорит — «Шоб на века». Так что и к продумыванию своего маленького невинного обмана он подошёл капитально: придумал сценарий знакомства, внешность, характер, ряд историй, которые можно было бы ввернуть эдак к слову. Антон всё-таки неглуп, пусть и прикидывается порой валенком, так что от внезапного рассказа о невесть откуда взявшемся друге-гее наверняка насторожится, а значит, нужно дать время привыкнуть.

После просмотра кино они приступили к привычным, практически традиционным разговорам обо всякой фигне. Шастун, бурно размахивая руками, поведал об охоте на неуловимого профессора и ухищрениях, на которые ему пришлось пойти, чтобы добыть-таки вожделенную подпись в зачётке, а Илья, пользуясь случаем, удачно ввернул рассказ про чувака, с которым он столкнулся у себя в институте, причём столкнулся в буквальном смысле, чуть не сбив его с ног и рассыпав по полу стопку учебных материалов, а спустя несколько дней всё тот же парень пришёл к ним подменять препода на лекции, оказавшись четверокурсником Арсением, тоже учившимся на дизайнера-архитектора. Макар нарочно выбрал это редкое имя, да и внешностью своего будущего придуманного друга наделил нетипичной, — у темноволосых же гораздо чаще бывают карие глаза, чем ярко-голубые, да и парней более-менее высокого роста не так уж много, — чтобы не было даже случайного совпадения ни с кем из их окружения. Мало ли что, лучше подстраховаться.

С тех пор Илья при каждом удобном случае упоминал этого Арсения, постепенно переводя его из просто знакомых в приятели, а затем и друзья. Где-то к марту он снова заметил, что Антон приуныл, и решил, что пора.

— Прикинь, Шаст, как меня вчера Арсюха огорошил?

Уплетающий жарко́е Антон лишь молчаливо приподнял бровь.

— Заявил, что он голубой, неслабо, а?

Шастун аж перестал жевать, а его брови, причудливо изогнувшись, казалось, вот-вот покинут лицо, примкнув к волосам.

— Хуясе! А ты чо?

— А чо я? Меня не ебёт, кого он там ебёт, лишь бы не меня, — усмехнулся Макаров, накладывая себе вторую порцию. — Тебе добавки надо?

После этого ещё целую неделю Илья каждый день рассказывал что-нибудь о своём выдуманном друге, чтобы продемонстрировать Шасту, что камин-аут — каких только слов не нахватаешься, изучая в интернете вопрос поддержки геев! — Арсения ничего не изменил. Макар надеялся, что Антоха скоро созреет и решится последовать его примеру.

Как оказалось, быстро переваривать Антон умел разве что еду, а чтобы справиться с подобной новостью и набраться смелости для такого же признания, Шастуну потребовался почти месяц.

После этого всё стало по-старому, отсутствие секретов благотворно повлияло на их дружбу — Тоха наконец-то окончательно расслабился, доверился, и былые братские отношения стали ещё крепче. Добившись нужного результата, Илья планировал постепенно «раздружиться» с выдуманным Арсением, а лучше и вовсе «сослать» его в другой город. Макаров стал реже упоминать о нём, меньше заморачиваться над деталями, тем более, что надвигающаяся летняя сессия требовала много внимания… Но Антон не спешил забывать о его несуществующем друге, всё чаще заговаривая о нём первым, интересуясь его жизнью, неумело пытаясь намекать, что был бы не прочь познакомиться с товарищем по ориентации… К счастью, вовремя удавалось перевести его внимание на курсовик, недавний футбольный матч или свежеприготовленную отбивную.

И вот теперь приходит это чудо в перьях и заявляет, что встретил того самого, выдуманного, мать его, Арсения!

…

Попивая чай и закусывая его бутербродами с Нутеллой, они более-менее разобрались в ситуации. Илья порадовался про себя, что Шастун понял его мотивы и не стал обижаться, сосредоточившись на другом.

— Блять, вот и как мне теперь его найти? — Тоха нервно барабанил пальцами по столу, отчего браслеты на узком запястье стукались друг о друга, мелодично позванивая. — Я-то думал, теперь, раз мы знакомы, ещё не раз сможем пересечься у тебя в гостях или типа того. А тут такая ебани́на!

— Не кипишуй, Шаст, — успокаивал его Макар. — Лучше опиши всё в деталях, может, вместе что-нибудь придумаем.

Успокоенный его рассудительностью, Антон принялся в подробностях расписывать эту невероятную встречу.

Внимательно выслушав его, Илья выцепил в куче незначительных деталей то важное, что могло помочь:

— Смотри, он согласился, что он Арсений.

— И что гей, — поддакнул Шастун. Ох неспроста это, видать, приглянулся ему этот невыдуманный Арсюха.

— А ещё ты встретил его в подъезде, плюс он подтвердил, что идёт от Ильи. Значит что? — риторически спросил Макаров и сам же ответил: — Значит, другой Илья живёт тут, по соседству, в одной из квартир! И если мы его найдём, он наверняка согласится дать контакты Арсения!

Воодушевлённый открывшейся перспективой, Антон сбегал в комнату за ручкой и листком бумаги, после чего они вместе набросали схему подъезда и принялись зачёркивать на ней те квартиры, обитатели которых были хорошо известны Макару и его тёзками не являлись. Незачёркнутых осталось немало, но Шастун, окрылённый идеей скорее раздобыть способ связаться с этим парнем, тут же умчался доканывать жильцов вопросами об «Арсении, который во-о-от такого роста, с потрясающими синими глазами, он ещё со стопкой книг был».

Илья пожелал ему удачи — эх, если б не гипс, то и помог бы с обходом, вдвоём же вдвое быстрее получилось бы! — и тихонько поковылял в комнату, прихватив с собой апельсин и банку Нутеллы.

***

Тот самый Арсений и знать не знал, сколь бурную реакцию вызвала эта случайная встреча.

Он всего лишь заскочил к Илье Владимировичу, своему бывшему преподавателю, — неужели защита диплома позади? Аж самому не верится! — за редкими изданиями профильной литературы, в которых он надеялся раскопать важные для его проекта детали. Наконец, наконец-то учёба осталась в прошлом, и теперь он может не подрабатывать в швейном ателье, а работать в полную смену, в свободное время занимаясь своим проектом. С самого детства он мечтал стать модельером, и теперь, с дипломом по специальности дизайна костюмов и трёхлетним опытом работы, он сможет приступить к разработке своей первой коллекции. Ну и что, что пока что он не может себе позволить собственное ателье, моделей и показы? Вместо моделей его выручат друзья и подруги, да и Шеминов обещал предоставить ему своё кафе для первого показа. А там, глядишь, если продолжать усердно трудиться, рано или поздно люди заинтересуются его творчеством, и найдутся покупатели, инвесторы, желающие подработать модели, фотографы, журналисты и прочие, благодаря которым он сможет подняться на ступеньку выше.

Замечтавшись, он врезался в высоченного парня и выронил книги. Незнакомец, как ни странно, бросился помогать собирать; Арсений даже немного залип на его порхающих руках, изобилующих браслетами и кольцами. Хм, во второй коллекции нужно будет уделить внимание металлическим элементам, декорировать одежду люверсами, заклёпками, бляшками и пряжками…

— Вы случайно не от Ильи? — спросил парень. Неужто племянник препода? Или, может, сын давнего друга… Словом, определённо общий знакомый. Высокий, худощавый… Его б уговорить побыть моделью! Ну, если лицо не подкачало. Арсений торопливо перевёл на него взгляд…

И залип.

Не то чтобы незнакомец был писаным красавцем, нет. Но было в нём что-то эдакое. То ли приветливое выражение лица, то ли красивый изгиб ярких губ, то ли милая маленькая родинка на носу, то ли глаза, заставляющие вспомнить залитую солнцем зелень альпийских лугов — что-то в этом парне располагало к себе, вызывало симпатию.

— Тот самый Арсений, который гей? — нетерпеливо уточнил его визави, и Попов слегка офигел. У него что, ориентация на лбу написана? Или этот парень наслышан о куче других Арсениев-натуралов?

Случись это при других обстоятельствах, Арс наверняка принялся бы рьяно отрицать свою ориентацию, обливать «сраных педиков» словесными помоями и возмущаться, что его причислили к гомосекам — хочешь жить в России, умей притворяться воинствующим гомофобом. Но незнакомец смотрел на него всё с той же приветливостью и открытостью, и даже, кажется… с надеждой?

Услышав его робкое подтверждение, зеленоглазый просиял. Радостно заявив, что наслышан о нём, парень назвался Антоном и немедля перешёл на ты. Арсений обычно недолюбливал тех, кто вот так слёту заваливал его потоком слов, но, чёрт, этот Антон со странным прозвищем чем-то его зацепил, и Попов с удовольствием внимал его словам, уже даже не замечая приличного веса книг, альбомов и брошюр.

Антон попрощался с ним, мимоходом заботливо упомянув устающие от веса немалой стопки руки Попова, а Арсению уже не хотелось его отпускать. На глаза попался прислонённый к стене пакет — наверное, его, но даже если не его, всё равно это отличный повод хоть немного задержать Антона.

Окликнув и напомнив о пакете, Арсений услышал в ответ фразу, после которой окончательно убедился в том, что стоящий перед ним парень принадлежит к нужной ему ориентации — ну кто же ещё сказал бы другому мужчине столь искреннее и простое «слишком тебе обрадовался», пусть даже и в шутку?

На прощанье новый знакомый пожелал ему удачи с дизайнерским проектом, всё-то он знает, Шерлок догадливый! Арсению хотелось остановить его, попросить номер телефона, на худой конец просто поговорить ещё немного, а то в отличие от словоохотливого Антона он проявил себя не лучшим собеседником, слишком ошарашенным и молчаливым, но он и так уже почти опаздывал. Нужно было успеть занести материалы домой перед тем, как отправляться на мероприятие с Серёжей.

«Ладно, — решил он, — потом у Ильи Владимировича его номер спрошу».

…

Протомившись пару часов рядом с Матвиенко в качестве приманки для девушек, — они вечно клевали на поповское умение эффектно подать свою внешность, но, не встретив ответного интереса, переключали внимание на чуть менее броского, но проявляющего немалое внимание друга, — Арсений не выдержал и, выйдя из шумного зала, позвонил Илье Владимировичу с твёрдым намерением разузнать об этом таинственном Антоне.

Тут-то его и ждал сюрприз: никаких Антонов, подходящих под его описание, преподаватель не знал.

Огорчённый столь неприятным открытием, Арсений собирался было вернуться в зал, где всё ещё праздновали невесть что, — он так и не разобрался в сути мероприятия, привык, что Серёжа таскает его с собой на любую движуху, — но вспомнил, что его одногруппница Катя, недавно вышедшая замуж за Диму из медицинского, обещала скинуть ему построение сложной выкройки в вк. Зайдя в приложение, он так и не обнаружил сообщения с прикреплённым файлом, зато его ждало кое-что получше.

**Антон Шастун**  
Привет, это тот чувак из подъезда, с которым ты сегодня столкнулся. Представляешь, тут такая история вышла…

***

Месяц спустя они сидели на кухне Макарова, пережидая внезапно обрушившийся на город ливень за чашкой ароматного клубничного чая, перебрасываясь шуточками и непринуждённо болтая.

— Это ж надо было так попасть пальцем в небо — имя, внешность, ориентация, намерение прийти за книгами! — Антон эмоционально жестикулировал левой рукой, в то время как правая под прикрытием скатерти нежно поглаживала Арсения вдоль запястья.

— Да ещё и почти угадал с возрастом и направлением: я тоже дизайнер, вот только не архитектор, а модельер, — поддакнул Арсений, украдкой любуясь своим парнем.

— Что поделаешь, на архитектурном факультете дизайнера одежды не встретишь, — развёл руками Илья и хотел сказать что-то ещё, но был прерван трелью телефонного звонка.

Стоило ему удалиться с кухни, чтобы ответить на вызов там, где это никому не помешает, как Арсений, пользуясь случаем, прильнул к губам Шастуна.

— Как всё-таки хорошо, что Илюха придумал для меня тебя, — с улыбкой заметил Антон чуть позже, вновь целуя Попова.

— И как удачно всё совпало, — согласился Арсений, когда они закончили поцелуй, но, не желая разрывать контакт, прислонились друг к другу лбами, дыша в унисон и нежно потираясь носами.

— Слуууушай, — с огоньком энтузиазма в глазах протянул Антон. — А давай мы Макару точно так же девушку придумаем! Вдруг и у него сбудется?


End file.
